Sakura Addiction
by Top Magician
Summary: Hibari Kyoya hates cherry blossoms.


20:19

Sakura Addiction

Hibari Kyoya hated cherry blossoms. They reminded him of the Mist Guardian, who he'd rather forget. He hated how the cherry trees stood at the front of the school, littering their petals all over the school campus. He hated even more how the petals got all over him as he patrolled the school grounds.

The herbivore and his friends seemed to like the trees, though. They were always gathered beneath the tree's boughs, talking about unimportant matters behind an unbreakable veil of pink.

Hibari held his hand before him, watching nonchalantly as a single petal fluttered down to his empty hand. His gaze lingered on it momentarily before he dropped his hand, shaking the petal away.

He didn't see what was so beautiful about them. They were troublesome things.

He heard the school bell ring, and stalked his way up to the Disciplinary Committee headquarters. He was so lost in his hate, he didn't notice the man who slipped through the front gate, mismatched eyes gleaming at the sight of the solitary prefect.

The Cloud Guardian stood at his desk, staring aimlessly out the open window. All students were in their classes, Kusakabe was out dealing with delinquents at another school, leaving the prefect with nothing to do. How _boring_.

Then, footsteps echoed from behind him. He spun around, leaping over the desk to strike at the intruder with a tonfa. A slim pale hand caught the tonfa with practiced ease.

"Oya, oya~ Fiesty today, aren't we?"

Hibari snarled in recognition, pushing his tonfa further. "Rokudo Mukuro."

The man took a step forward. "I'm glad that you remember me, Kyoya-kun."

Hibari's fingers twitched at the name, but he slipped out of his stance before tucking his tonfas away. The cherryblossoms had dulled his ache to fight.

A flurry of the pink petals danced through the open window. They twirled gently in the air before settling throughout the room. Mukuro reached out, plucking a small petal from Hibari's hair.

"Kufufu, the petals suit you."

He slapped the hand away, turning his back to Mukuro to resume staring out the window. A yellow bird swooped in, chirping happily before landing on Hibari's outstretched hand.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Hibari smiled at the bird before walking around the desk to release Hibird back into the sky.

"The green that trails Namimori~"

Hibari closed his eyes. He loved that song. His eyes opened again, the song reminding him of his cell phone. Kusakabe had been gone for a while. He usually called Hibari as soon as his mission was completed. He pondered calling him to ensure that discipline wasn't necessary upon Kusakabe's late return. He reached into his pocket for his phone, only to find that it was missing. He reached into the other pocket. The phone was not on his person.

"…Tch."

A lazy arm was cast over his shoulders, and Hibari flinched internally. His mind had wandered so far away from the other in the room.

"Looking for this, Kyoya-kun~?"

He turned to look at Mukuro, eyes narrowed. His cell phone was dangling from the bluenette's grasp. _His cell phone, belonging to Hibari. _Before he could give a ferociously biting response, Mukuro dropped the phone into his hand. The Kokuyo gang leader gave him a coy smile before leaning against the window frame.

Hibari gave a furious glare at Mukuro before slipping the phone back into his pocket. …The call could wait, as well as Kusakabe's discipline.

"Why are you here." he stated.

"Hm?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "You want me to leave?"

"Yes."

"Kufufu… Well, if you must know, I left something with you."

It was Hibari's turn to raise an eyebrow. "And that would be…?"

A gust of wind blew through the window, bringing the annoying pink petals with it. They swirled around, obscuring his view and power.

Lips brushed against his, and a breathy voice whispered in his ear.

"My heart."

When the cherry blossoms cleared, Hibari was alone in the room. He raised a hand to touch his lips.

"Hn."

Perhaps cherry blossoms weren't so bad.

* * *

Wao. So I tried to base this off the song, Sakura Addiction, but that turned into a total fail XD

But anywhoo, tell me what you think! :D

Thanks~ 3


End file.
